Trial and error
by NotJealous
Summary: there has been a bit of an accident with Faith, find out.
1. Chapter 1

The phone kept ringing until Buffy finally picked it up. " hello?" Buffy whispered into the phone as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Buffy we have a problem"

"Giles what the hell are you doing calling at…" she glanced at the clock "3:30 am? And what is the problem?"

" its Faith she was attacked by a Ferashnarian and…well I think it would be better if we both came to Scotland. Can you have Willow teleport us to you?" Giles said.

Buffy sat up completely in bed. " what's wrong with Faith? Did she kill again? Has she gone bad? Do I need to-" but Giles cut her off " No its nothing like that just please have Willow teleport us there immediately." Buffy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. " I'll go wake her up you guys should be here in like ten minutes, we will see you guys soon"

" Thank you Buffy and please have a stretcher ready." After that Giles hung up and left Buffy looking at the phone for a minute before she got up to wake Willow. Buffy knocked on Willows door but got no answer so she quietly entered the room. Willow and Kennedy were asleep cuddled together on the bed. Buffy headed to the left side of the bed to try and wake Willow up.

"Will I need you to wake up, Will come on…" Buffy said as she lightly shook Willow.

" what do you want Buffy?" Kennedy asked clearly mad at being woken from her sleep. Willow sat up and looked at Kennedy and then at Buffy. " what's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked as she got out of bed.

" Giles needs you to teleport he and Faith here and he needs a stretcher when you teleport him and he needs it now."

Willow looked at Buffy and then asked " will you get the stretcher while I teleport them?" Buffy just smiled and headed to get the stretcher. Ten minutes later Buffy was back with the stretcher and Willow was already starting the teleportation spell. Both Giles and Faith appeared out of nowhere. Faith fell to the floor instantly and threw up while Giles remained standing but he had to put his arms out to steady himself.

" now then" Buffy said " what was sooo important that you two had to come here by teleportation?"

" Buffy… its sensitive but…." Giles looked at Faith who was staring at different things around he room, her eyes never meeting anyone's gaze. " well the Ferashnarian is a demon of many talents… and it seems that one of its talents is well…to take away a persons voice and hearing until it is killed. The problem is that we don't know where it is and we need your help."

" so you teleported here to ask for help Giles I know there's something else what is it?" Buffy asked as Giles started at Faith. Faith had moved from her crouched over spot on the floor and was now starting to head towards the door. Giles put a hand on her arm and so she turned around to look at him, her head cocked to the side.

" well it seems" Giles said " that Faith can not hear or speak and that's why we need to be here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I forgot to put in the disclaimer for the first chapter as well so I'm am sorry for that but here it is.

I don't own Buffy or any of the characters they belong to Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and so.

* * *

Giles stared at Buffy and then back to Faith. "You see we can't find the demon and so we need your help Buffy. I know you and Faith don't really get along but please help us out."

Buffy Sighed and stared at Faith _I wonder if its true. _ Faith placed a hand on the side of her ribs and when she pulled her hand away Buffy could see that there was blood on her fingers. Buffy looked at Giles and then back at Faith.

" Put her on the stretcher and bring her to the hospital wing" Buffy said as she walked out of the room. Giles helped Faith over to the stretcher.

"WE ARE GETTING YOU HELP!" Giles shouted all Faith did was tilt her head to the side and then promptly pass out.

Once they were in the hospital wing and Faith was sedated so they could stitch her up, Buffy looked at Giles. She was still pissed that Giles hadn't told her about Faith and how she had nearly drowned her in that brat's pool. Buffy started at Giles with a hard glare and then finally asked

" Why didn't you tell me what you and Faith were doing, I mean I get dragged out of Scotland and get thrown out a window and choked by Faith in a pool, and why wasn't I told that there was a slayer that wanted to kill me?" Giles sighed and turned away from the operating window.

" Because you didn't need to know. Faith and I have taken care of other Slayers that have wanted to kill you, granted they've never died before."

Buffy stared in shock. " Oh and she's killing again that's just wonderful Giles." Buffy sarcastically threw at him. Giles sighed and took of his glasses, cleaning them, and then putting them back on.

" No she hasn't started killing again, the girl was being told what to do by a powerful man she came at Faith quickly, Faith tried to get away from the girl only she sent the girl flying into that axe that she had stuck in the wall. Faith even asked the man to save her to bring her back and the only thing he did was laugh and then try to kill Faith. I used some magic on him and he is dead but Faith hasn't gotten over the fact that she killed someone. Just be gentle Buffy please" Buffy sighed and looked into the operating room, the stitches were done.

" When she wakes up find a way to communicate with her, use a message board if you have to but we need to talk to her." With that Buffy left the room and headed for the control room. Giles closed his eyes and sighed, and then he started to look around for something to use to be able to talk to Faith.

Once Faith was awake Buffy was back in the hospital wing. Giles had found a white board and some dry erase markers and had been writing everything out for Faith. In turn Faith would write her answer down on the white board and give it back to Giles.

"Ok Giles ask her what the demon looked like so we can start tracking it down." Giles wrote down the question and Faith went to work drawing out a tall red demon with horns on its chin, neck, and cheeks. Then there was a horn on each hand that was sharper then the other horns. The demon had a tail and Faith drew what looked like four or five spikes at the end of the tail. Then Faith labeled the tail as voice taker/ hearing lose thingy.

Buffy grabbed the white board and headed to the willow. "Do we have anything on this demon in the books or the databases?"

Willow sighed "no I even looked up the name Ferashnarian in all of our data bases and even in the books since Giles has been here and the only thing that it says is that if you can kill the demon your voice and hearing are returned but it doesn't have a picture or anything because nobody has ever walked away from the fight to be able to describe what the demon looks like, the only reason they know that if you kill it you get your voice and hearing back is because of Wolfram and Heart, they did some sort of test. "

Buffy closed her eyes and sighed " ok call Angel see what he knows, then lets figure out a way to track this demon, Giles you know where your room is and I don't trust Faith in a room with anyone so she's going to have to stay on the couch in my room or something, because lets face it Faith needs to have somebody watching her at all hours." Giles cleared his throat and wrote underneath Faiths drawing. Faith tilted her head a little as she read what he wrote then her eyes bulged and she shook her head no.

" Buffy Faith does not want to stay in your room" Giles said as he erased what he wrote.

" Tough shit, its my house my rules" with that Buffy left the hospital section and headed to a slayer training section. Gils rubbed his tired eyes and wrote to Faith. **Looks like you have to stay with her Faith, I'm sorry I will see if we can fix things tomorrow, now lets get to bed. I will help you to your room.** With that Giles helped Faith to Buffy's room. He got Faith inside Buffy's room and then he looked at the large king size bed and the small couch and he helped Faith to Buffy's bed.

Faith fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow as she aloud the pain medication to take its effect on her.


End file.
